Second Chance
by sorakamiya89
Summary: An AKB48 fanfic based on Majisuka Gakuen II dorama. Minami got a second chance to help her bestfriend Atsuko be free from her guilty feeling to her death. What will minami do?


[b] Part 1 : Second Chance

- [/b]

"Minami…"

[i]A-tsu-ko[/i]

"No Minami…"

[i]I'm sorry atsuko.[/i]

"This is not real right minami?"

[i]Sorry…[/i]

"MINAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~"

All I could remember is just her shouting. Calling my name.

[i]Astuko. I'm sorry. Please live serious. Remember our promise.

[/i]

After that shout everything turn dark. No one around me. I'm alone. But suddenly I could see a light. I go to where the light come from. And now suddenly around me turn to white. I try to explore the place then I could hear a voice.

[i]Minami…[/i]

"Huh? Who is it? Where am I ?"

[i]you are already in a spirit world minami.[/i]

"eh? That's mean I …."

[i]yess minami, u already dead.[/i]

"souka… then who are you?"

[i]I'm the spirit guardian in here. I guide all the spirit go to the spirit land and rest in peace in there.[/i]

"ooookaaaay…. Then why I still in here alone?"

[i]that's what I wanna to tell you minami. Now let me show u something.[/i]

After the spirit guardian said that I could see some vision in there. I shock as I look at the person in front of me. its atsuko. But different atsuko. Why? What happen? I ask to my self. I feel pain in my heart looking her like that. She looks so lonely. The vision then disappear and the voice come back.

[i]there, have u seen that. That the reason I couldn't send u to the spirit land right now. u still have something to settle up.[/i]

"what do you mean?"

[i]you have to help that girl to get out from her desperate. She still feel guilty for what happen to you.[/i]

"I'm the one that make atsuko like that. I … I …."

[i]its not fully your fault minami. The man reason that u haven't do one thing…[/i]

"huh? Whats that? I think I didn't make any promise or something."

[i]hmm… do u forgot that you have a promise to go to the amusement park with her and in there u plan to tell her your true feeling. [/i]

I frowned at what the spirit said. Yes it true that I plan to tell her my feeling to her. I … actually already fall for this girl, my own best friend. But now I gotta to help her out from this situation.

"so, how could I help her?"

[i]here I will bring u to somewhere.[/i]

With that word the sipirit bring me to some place.

Here I am. I arrive in a room. The room looks familiar. I look around and realize that I'm in a ward. I see someone laying in front of me.

[i]here we are minami. As u can see. This is a ward and the one u see in there is the patient. She is a detective and her live is already in danger. Only miracle that could help her.[/i]

"so what u wanna me to do?"

[i]hmmm… help your atsuko through her. get your spirit inside her and talk to herself in her underconscious. I know she will help you since I already pay attention to her. she a good detective. She will have a chance to get up from her coma and you will have a chance to help your atsuko.[/i]

"uhmmm…. So I just need to come inside her body and be part of her?"

[i]yes u right. Now go and do your work[/i]

I nodded and then begin walking to the detective body.

[i]owgh and one more thing. Atsuko cant know that u are inside her body, she mustn know about you minami. U understand?[/i]

"I understand"

Soon my spirit got into her body and my work begin.

[b]~a couple months after that~[/b]

"Detective takahashi, we should hurry find this school girl."

"I know that, its our job to get rid all of that bad guys. Find more information."

"Right away mam."

The assistant inspector left the room and leave the detective alone.

"hey, why u wont come up now? nobody here." the detective said as standing in front of the mirror in front of here.

Then a shadow appear beside the detective and there stand a school girl spirit with a yankee look alike "maa…maaa… I gotta make sure that u are alone detective since they cant see me it would make u look stupid if u talk by your own."

"hahaha, I guess u right." The ponytail detective said as fixed her glasses

"sooo, what news u get for me detective?"

"uhm…. U will be surprise what I found in the crime scene yankee girl."

The detective pull out something from her pocket and showed it to the spirit. It's a pin of majisuka gakuen.

"that pin is…" the spirit shock

"Yeah u right minami. We almost found her." the detective grin to her.

"I see, so what will u guys do now?"

"we will catch her. because this already a criminal. To get rid the bad people is police job. Your friend already across the line."

"hmm…. I see… then do whatever u think it will be good."

"yeah I will minami. I already promise to you that I would help u. and I also owe you."

They smile to each other and then begin talking.

"so minami, tell me why u could stuck in this situation." The detective ask her

"well…."

"if u wont tell me its ok…"

"naaaaah, u need to know everything detective. U see, she is my very bestfriend and because of me she become like that. She feels guilty after my dead. I cant see her like that. Still got into a depression."

"uhm…. I see… u really care of her don't you? I could see something in your eyes." The detective smile to minami

"huh? What are you talking about detective?" minami look other way to hide her blush and the detective just chuckle.

"ahahaha, relax minami its not like I cant see that."

"*sigh okay….okay…I admit about that. But please stop teasing me."

"okay, gomen. So tell me about her? I should know about the girl that I will handle right?"

"well, she is a calm girl but also could be fierce at the same time. Even actually she is a nice girl. I'm sure u will like it when u know her. "

"hmm…. Interesting girl… I have just pass away her I guess but I haven't can recognize her."

Suddenly there is a knock at the door and minami spirit go back inside the detective body.

[i]*knock … knock… [/i]

"Come in."

"Detective, I've got news, that today we will found that girl."

"tell me"

"there will be a yankee war between 2 gakuen and I'm sure she will come there and we can catch her."

"great news, now gather all the unit to go there but remember don't do anything without my command. U understand?"

"yes detective."

"now gow."

"excuse me."

The assistant inspector left the room and detective takahashi prepare to go.

"so, u will catch her?"

"don't worry minami. I wont do anything to her."

"do anything that u think its right."

"I will."

With that the detective leave the room and headed to the yankee war area. As arrive there all the police are on guard waiting for the detective order.

"why we are just stand here detective?"

"hold on. Let them settle up this. Infact maeda haven't come yet."

"I understand"

They keep waiting as watching the war between yankee school. This war is common. The war between yabakune and majijo gakuen. This two gakuen never can be live peacefully. After 1 hour of waiting finally the girl that they waiting come and settle her business first.

"detective lets catch her now."

"wait, she still has to settle her business."

They waiting again until atsuko go out the building and surrender herself to the police.

"Ready to go?"

"hai"

Finally they catch maeda atsuko and got her to the police station. As they arrive maeda is brought to the Interrogation room and leave in there alone while the detective just watching her from the other room alone.

"hmm…. She is really something."

"heeey, what are u saying?"

"owgh finally u come out minami. There is your bestfriend."

"I know, so what will u guys do to her now."

"uhm… still she is surrender herself to us I think she wont got a heavy punishment infact she could be ask to become one of us?"

"huh? U mean help u guys?" minami ask in surprise

"yeah. And aaaah~ seems she is sleeping now. wont u talk to her in her dream. Its your chance."

"well, I guess u right. I'll excuse my self first."

"gudluck yankee girl."

Minami then got into atsuko dream.

"Atsuko…"

"Mi…minami…" atsuko look the figure in front of her

"Yeah, its me atsuko. Please don't cry." Minami said as wipe atsuko tears with her thumb

"Minamiiiiiiiiiiiiii…..please don't leave me…. I miss you, I need you." Atsuko said as rush and hug minami tightly

"I miss u too atsuko but I'm sorry. I cant be with you after this. I must get back to the place I belongs."

"nooo…. Don't leave me… please…"

"*sigh listen to me atsuko, even I cant be with u physically but I still in your heart. I always be with u there. Please continue to live seriously and reach what you want. Now I'll be with your yuko senpai."

"minami… "

"and one more thing that I have to told u atsuko.. I love you.." she said that as give atsuko a short kiss full of her love there. And then the detective could see a light coming out from atsuko body and headed to the sky.

Looking that the detective only can smile and said "Congrats yankee girl."

Atsuko then wake up as touch her lips "minami…"

She starts to cry and then the detective come into the room. She looks at the girl in front of her in disbelieve. A fierce girl that could take down 5 man in a row now crying defend less in front of her. she approach the girl and hug her.

"u know, its okay to cry once a while." Somehow looking this girl like this make the detective in pain.

Atsuko cry as hard as she can and then start calm in the detective embrace.

[i]I will still keep my promise to you minami.[/i]

TBC in part 2


End file.
